Code MEGAS
by G-Pool
Summary: The Lyoko warriors, along with Jim the lovable gym coach, are taking a trip to America to see what patriotic freedom is all about. Meanwhile, Jim enlists the help of his old friend Coop to venture out to Katic to cover for him for the weekend. Will Aelita and Jeremy be able to handle a XANA attack on their own? Or will they enlist some unexpected help?


A plane is seen flying over the Atlantic Ocean. Inside of that plane we see a rather large man who could best be described as "partially in shape" accompanied be three teens. The boy with a splash of purple in his hair spoke up.

"Tell us again big Jim why are we going to America of all places in the first place?" he said.

"If you would listen to me in the first place, I wouldn't have to reiterate myself Della Robbia" replied the large man. "You students need to learn about what freedom means to other countries, and what better demonstration than the all-American holiday of Independence Day."

Jim puts in a pair of airheads to avoid any more questions from the teens he decided to take with him on this patriotic vacation he had been so heavily pining for. In the chairs behind these two we see a young boy with short brown hair, and an Asian girl in all black attire. The girl is trying to read a book but is interrupted by the boy by her side.

"Soooo... America. Sounds pretty cool right? Land of the free and all."

"Yeah it seems alright, I just hope nothing bad happens back at Kadic while we're away" she replies.

"Don't you worry Yumi," the boy sitting in front of them said with a grin. "Jim said he actually had a friend from America come to keep watch over the place."

Meanwhile...

A very large man with blonde hair and a soul patch, a red flannel vest, and denim pants stands in the hall of the boy's dormitory at Kadic Academy. He takes a big whiff of the air in the halls.

"Ahhhh, the schools of France have such a different feeling than the ones back home, eh Jamie?"

A scrawny white boy emerges from behind his large friend.

"Dude why did we even come here? The only thing they have in the kitchen is meatballs. No burgers. No slurpies Coop, no slurpies!"

Coop turns around to face his friend and says

"Chill out Jamie chill out. We're only gonna be here for the weekend. And besides, when someone pays for you to take a trip across the Atlantic you don't turn that down!"

"Yeah but we're not here on vacation dude," Jamie replied, "You've got a job to do taking care of all these kids."

"Pffffft" Coop retorts. "Kids practically take care of themselves, here check this out."

Coop walks over and bangs on the closest door to him. Shortly thereafter the door opened and revealed a young teen wearing a blue turtleneck and glasses. Behind him sitting on the bed was a girl of the same age with pink hair wearing a pink hoodie and a fashionable dress.

"What's going on in here?" Coop asks, looking down at the children.

"Just studying, we have a science exam coming up an-"

"Oh yeah? Just a boy and a girl, "studying", is that right?" interrupted Coop.

"Um, yes?" The boy replied.

Coop bends down and looks him in the eye. He puts a large hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry little buddy, I've been your age. Girls start looking more interesting, you get feelings all throughout your body. It's all part of growi-"

"Please stop!" The boy interrupts. "We've gotta get back to studying now"

He slams the door in Coop's face. Inside the pink haired girl speaks up.

"Jeremy who even was that? And what was he talking about?"

"I think that was the supposed to be Jim's weekend replacement. And uhhh, I don't think you need to worry about that Aelita."

"Oh, he was talking about sex, wasn't he?" She replied.

"GaaAAaaaaaH" Jeremy freaked out at the embarrassing thought. Aelita looked at him with a blank expression. The boy genius turned around in his chair and began typing furiously.

"Anyway, we have to keep on working on ways to defend against XANA. It's just the two of us after all, so we'll have to be ready for anything."

A cab in New Jersey is heading through the city to a hotel. Inside we see Jim and the band of Lyoko warriors squeezed together in the back seat. The car pulls to a stop at a red light, and we see from inside of Odd's duffel bag, which is inside the trunk of the cab, static start to come from a handheld video game system. The screen flashes on with static, and through the static we see the Lyoko logo pop onto it. The screen turns off as quickly as it turned on, and a strange fog pours out of the video game, seeping through the slim cracks of the trunk. As the car moves on the fog stays behind and begins looking for electronics to possess.

"Jim how much longer is it gonna be, I'm getting a cramp" Stated Yumi.

Jim, with his face pressed against the glass replies, "Don't you worry, we'll be there any minute."

And sure enough the cab arrived at the hotel. The group exits the car, Jim pays the cabbie, and they make their way to check in. The kids have a room to share while Jim takes the other all to himself. Odd threw his bag on the floor and flopped onto one of the two beds in the room.

"Don't get too comfortable Odd," stated Ulrich, "We're not gonna be here for long, Jim wanted to go see the sights before the big show tonight. Says he really wants to show us what American freedom is all about."

Suddenly the scene transitions to the group, having rented a car, in a drive thru of a fast food burger chain. Jim spoke confidently into the microphone.

"I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 **large**, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a **large** soda."

The Kadic Academy lunchroom is filled with students, as well as the new temp employees Coop and Jamie. Coop has 4 trays of meatballs in front of him, enjoying every morsel. After swallowing a mouthful with a large cartoony bump in his throat he notices that the two kids he encountered earlier aren't here.

"Hey Jamie, remember those little gits we thought were canoodling? I think they actually may be canoodling"

"So what? It's a boarding school the kids are gonna do what kids do" Jamie replied.

"Listen Jamie, I know Jim. And Jim would never let something like this happen while he was around, and I'm not gonna let Jim's iron fist get lightened up while he's away"

With that Coop slams the last entire tray of food down his throat to get all of the nutrients his body craves and sets off to enact his authority.

Up in his room, Jeremy and Aelita are still working out code to solve the mysteries of Lyoko, when suddenly the alarm of an activated tower goes off.

"Oh no!" Jeremy sighs, "It's like XANA always knows when we're not available!"

As he is typing rapidly to decode where the activated tower lies suddenly something blots out the sunlight, darkening the entire room. Jeremy looks up and gasps. Coop is looking into the room with his face pressed against the glass.

"What's going on up here!?" He shouts!

Outside we see Coop standing at the top of a ladder leaned against the second story window of the boy's dormitory, with Jamie holding the ladder steady at the base. The skinnier of the two sighs

"This is a horrible idea," Jamie states glumly.

Jeremy stands up from his chair, "What I told you before, we are just studying!"

"It's okay Jeremy, I don't mind that he watches us." Aelita stated plainly.

Jeremy looked back at the pink haired girl incredibly baffled. He turned his gaze back to Coop, who was now getting an eyeful of the incredible programming going on Jeremy's computer.

"Don't look at that!" Jeremy said as he pulls his monitor away from the prying eyes.

"That is so cool! This looks like some of the stuff that Kiva works with!" Coop squealed. "Say, you wouldn't by chance be fighting some kind of aliens, would you?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Jeremy said putting his best poker face on. "Now please move on, I don't wanna have to call the principle."

Coop presses his face harder against the glass, wobbling a bit on the ladder.

"I'm serious kid!" He shouts "I fight aliens too! Back in the states, with a giant robot! Chicks dig it!"

"Wow, you sound very impressive, you must be quite the warrior" Aelita said with a polite smile.

Jeremy leans in to Aelita's ear and whispers "I appreciate your hospitality but we've got to get to the factory, who knows what XANA is up to"

Aelita nods and the two leave the room.

"H-hey wait! We're not done talking here! Come back I, I wanna hear about the aliens!"

Team America is sitting in a parking lot in their rented car, eating fast food in the hot sun with the AC turned off.

"Ok Jim what is going on here, why did we come all the way here?" Yumi asks

Jim, with a mouthful of burger replies, "Oh, uh, oh yeah. We are.. Uhhh, we're going to go to, hmmm" Jim trails off as he surveys the area around him, eventually his eyes fall on a billboard promoting the fireworks festival tonight. "We're going to see the fireworks! It's an American tradition, you'll learn all you need to know about what freedom means to these people!"

Ulrich wipes the sweat from his brow

"Oh I can feel the freedom alright."

Suddenly they hear a loud crash coming from the city. Followed by another, and many more after that. The group looks down the street and their jaws collectively drop. A giant robot with a car for a head is wreaking havoc throughout the city.

"Oh no!" Yumi shouts "XANA must have followed us here!"

"Who would have guessed that America had such heavy artillery" Odd smirked

"Now is not the time to praise the destruction Odd," Ulrich retorted.

The silhouette of an object comes flying from the direction of the robot, and as the group cowers in fear the projectile miraculously lands right in Jim's arms, knocking him off his feet. As he regains himself, he realizes that he is holding a woman in some sort of skin tight body suit with red hair. Jim brushes her face in an attempt to wake her. Suddenly her eyes flash open, as she attempts to analyze the situation. She quickly jumps out of Jim's arms and looks toward the machine.

"What is happening?" she states. "MEGAS has never acted up like this before. It's somehow causing more destruction than when Coop is piloting it."

Jim stands up behind her.

"Pardon me ma'am, but did you just say Coop? By chance do you mean Harold Cooplowski?"

"Y-yes!" She replied "What is your connection with him?"

"I'm actually the guy who swapped places with him for the weekend, he's over at our academy right now. Small world huh?"

A car passes overhead as it smashes into a nearby building

"Now really isn't the time for small talk," She says "Right now we have to stop MEGAS, and the best shot we've got is all the way across the ocean. Do you have a telephone or something?"

Jim reaches into his pocket and pulls it out and begins to dial the number. As this happens the teens begin a nearby huddle session.

"This is a disaster! We can't fight XANA here in the real world, and there's no way Aelita can handle the enemies on the virtual world on her own!" Yumi shouted under her breath.

"Let's call Jeremy and see how things are going" Ulrich says as he pulls out his phone.

He also begins to dial as Jim ushers everyone, including their new female friend, into the rental so he can keep them safe as well as his security deposit. They manage to make it to the city outskirts, away from the blast radius.

"Jeremy it's us! XANA is attacking America with a giant robot!"

"A giant robot!?" Jeremy shouts over the phone, "He's not pulling any punches this time, is he?"

Jeremy is talking on the phone while he and Aelita run to the factory, all while being chased by Coop and Jamie, the former of the two on the phone with Kiva.

"What do you mean MEGAS is out of control!? How does this kind of thing happen I haven't even been away for an entire day!"

"I'm not sure yet," Kiva replies. "One second MEGAS is powered off waiting for your return, and the next it's moving on its own with no one inside the cockpit. I'm trying to formulate a counterattack to get it under control!"

From the backseat Odd speaks up.

"Wow you must be some kind of space warrior! We're warriors too I think we're actually fighting the same thing right now see a ghost program named XANA has been trying to take over the world for years and now it's followed us to America and must have found its way inside your giant robot friend and now he's got all the fire power to make his dream come true and since we're away from home there's nothing we can do to stop it right now."

Kiva looks back with a shock on her face.

"Kids now is not the time to be making up stories," Jim proclaims from the driver's seat.

"No wait," Kiva says, "It could only be something as powerful as a super program that could bypass all of MEGAS' encrypted protection. You say there is a way you can fight this program back home? Are you hearing all of this Coop?"

"Loud *huff* and *huff* clear" Coop says, clearly winded from his chase.

"Jeremy you are hearing this, too right?" Yumi says into her phone.

"Yes, I am," he replies, "but I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"Well we don't have a lot of options Jeremy, if we don't do something now then there won't be a world to live in!"

Jeremy stops in his tracks, causing Aelita to halt as well, with Coop and Jamie nearly bowling over the minors.

"So, what you said earlier was... true?" Jeremy says to the large man.

"Of course! Why would I make up something like that?"

Jeremy looks at the camera for a moment, and then back toward Coop.

"Alright, I don't like it, I don't think Aelita likes it,"

"I like it" she states

,"but we don't have a choice right now. I need you two to come with me to help me save the world."

Coop and Jamie look at each other, sporting large grins and high fiving. The group runs through the park, skates through the sewers, and crawls out into the factory, taking the elevator down to the floors below. Coop and Jamie are taken aback by the futuristic room.

"Alright I don't have much time to explain but I'll give you the short version." Jeremy begins. "Our friends and I spend our days fighting a super computer virus named XANA, this XANA can manifest itself in any electronic device that it can get too, and right now because of this weekend switcheroo he's managed to find his way to America, and into your giant fighting robot. Aelita will take you down below to the transporters where you can help her fight XANA and save the world."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you two in combat" Aelita says with a smile.

"Let's do it!" Coop shouts. He and Jamie begin rocking their heads and playing air guitars. The group make their way to the transporter room. Coop struggles to fit inside the small pod but just manages to get it closed.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Jamie, Transfer Coop"

The three begin spinning around in their pods

"Scanner Aelita, Scanner Jamie, Scanner Coop"

Their hair is blown up in the air

"Virtualization"

Three wireframe models begin to render inside of the forest sector. Aelita lands on her feet as the two new warriors fall down behind her. Jamie is tall, covered in what appears to be lightweight form fitting armor, and his arms are covered in spikes, almost like a mace. Coop is wearing tough looking body armor, he has large steel boots on, and is carrying a pistol. The two look over each other and freak out.

"Oh my God it's like we're in a video game, but! But it's real!" Coop shouts!

"This is so awesome!" Jamie exclaims as he destroys a rock with his new powers.

"Alright you two don't get comfortable," Jeremy says through his speaker. "The tower is right ahead of you, you just need to protect Aelita and get her there safely, she'll do the rest"

"Got it bro, this'll b Z" Coop states.

The three begin running toward the giant tower, but are stopped by Aelita as she signals for them to take cover. Up ahead guarding the tower is a Megatank and two Bloks.

"We'll need to get rid of those guys if we wanna get past them," Aelita said. As she turns around, she sees no sign of her new allies. She hears war cries as the two go running in to face the enemies. Jamie is immediately blasted by a shot from one of the bloks, losing 40 life points. Coop helps his buddy up and begins to spin with him.

"Ready for the roundup best friend?" He asks.

"Let's do it" Jamie slyly replies.

With that Coop launches his friend forward, getting him in range to smash the Blok that attacked him to pieces. Quickly he moves out of the way to avoid being attacked by the other enemies. Coop runs in guns blazin'. He easily dispatches the second Blok, leaving only the Megatank who is charging up it's blast. Coop narrowly avoids the beam as it strikes in a straight like from its origin. As he opens fire the Megatank hides its weak point inside of itself and rolls away. It begins to charge another attack, this time aiming for Aelita. Just as it fires Jamie jumps in front of the blast, sacrificing himself. He is deleted and disappears in front of Coop's eyes.

"All right you stupid magic eight ball, you've done it now!"

Coop jumps in like Max Payne blasting away, landing a fatal blow on the Megatank. With that Aelita runs full speed into the tower. Back in New Jersey we see MEGAS destroying everything in sight, sending missiles towards Kiva and her new companions. In Lyoko Aelita lands on the platform and begins to send in the access code.

Code

O

Once the tower is deactivated MEGAS immediately stops in its tracks. Jeremy is typing incredibly fast.

"Return to the past now!"

The room goes white, and the world outside shortly after.

In the boys dormitory at Kadic Academy there is a knock on a door. Jeremy opens it to see Coop and Jamie preparing to fist bump the teen. He goes in and they clash fists.

"So you guys remember everything huh?" he asks

"Yeah but" Coop begins, "Your secret's safe with us, being in a video game was cool and all, but I'll stick to kicking butt with my giant robot!"

Jeremy and Aelita both smile.

"Well we're glad to hear it," she states "It's nice to know we'll have some extra fire power if anything ever happens state side again."

"You know it little lady, welp we're off to go do our job, stay safe in there kiddos" and with that the two close the door and walk off. Jeremy takes a sip of water.

"So are we going to have sex now?" Aelita asks

Jeremy is beyond flustered and spits water as we freeze frame on this disaster of a shot.


End file.
